El anciano, la bestia y el niño
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Una reunión bajo la lluvia entre alumno y maestro, en la cual se relatará el horror del primero.


_Waazzaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Pues bueno, este fue un ejercicio bastante interesante, sobre todo porque es un cuento con el que estoy intentando volver a esto de escribir después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, así que... no sean muy duros conmigo ( ? ) Espero que les guste y ojalá les de un poco de miedo, y si no... pues ni modo, mea culpa._  
_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball me pertenecen a mí y a toda la bola de frikis que crecimos con estos personajes, por eso a diario agradecemos al Señor Toriyama por su creación y la disfrutamos con gusto.  
Este relato está hecho sin fines lucrosos y lo hice para el "Fukkatsu" de la página en Facebook de "Por los que leemos Fan Fics de Dragon Ball._

* * *

**El anciano, la bestia y el niño**

(Las tinieblas impresionan a los sentidos tanto como la luz)

Al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, Son Gohan se sobresaltó tanto que de sus labios escapó un gemido. Miró la madera oscura sin atreverse a acercarse a ella, a lo lejos un rayo iluminó el mundo y murió en el olvido mientras la lluvia seguía susurrando sus secretos al piso. Son Gohan apretó los dientes y miró la cama, donde el pequeño dormía plácidamente. Algunas veces Son Gohan se preguntaba cómo era posible que el chiquillo tuviera tanta energía. Sabía, por la experiencia, que los niños poseían fuerzas inagotables, pero lo de éste era una exageración, a pesar de todo lo hecho a lo largo de las horas, el chiquillo parecía no cansarse nunca. Por otro lado, Son Gohan ya tenía sus años encima y a pesar de tener tan buena salud, el niño y sus cuidados drenaban toda su vitalidad. No podía seguirle el ritmo y eso era obvio, necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ahora. Para su buena suerte, el niño caía rendido a la hora de siempre.

Lo más silencioso posible, acudió al llamado de la puerta, abrió con mucho cuidado, cualquier ruido podría despertar al pequeño.

El hombre fuera de la pequeña choza se cubría de la lluvia debajo de una sombrilla oscura. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Son Gohan le hizo una seña de guardar silencio, tomó la sombrilla junto a la puerta y salió con él.

Sus pasos chapotearon alejándose de la casa. El cielo había perdido sus estrellas en la batalla contra las nubes grises. La oscuridad ocultaba a las feroces criaturas del bosque en la montaña, todas ellas lejos de la choza, guareciéndose de la lluvia, como si fuera el peor de los ácidos.

— Me parece que con esto es suficiente —señaló Son Gohan y se detuvo a orillas del bosque. Miró hacia la choza, se habían alejado por lo menos veinte metros—. Sí, me parece que es suficiente. Lamento haberlo hecho venir tan tarde, maestro, pero es el único momento del día en el que podemos platicar sin interrupciones.

Se disculpó con una reverencia, su voz temblaba un poco, tal vez a causa de la lluvia y el frío.

— No te preocupes —respondió Muten Roshi, examinando a su alumno. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que el problema era más grave de lo que él había pensado cuando Gohan telefoneó a su casa—. ¿Cómo estás, Gohan? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— Tiene razón, maestro —convino Son Gohan, con una sonrisa cansina de medio lado—. Me parece que la última vez fue en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, aún recuerdo la paliza que le dio a Ox Satán, ¿no le parece que fue demasiado duro con él?

— No, él podía soportar eso y más —dijo Roshi, aunque en realidad pensaba que sí se había sobrepasado un poco, quizá se dejó llevar por la emoción de volver a las peleas después de tanto tiempo, y con un par de alumnos tan sobresalientes como ellos dos—. Pero dejemos eso por ahora, dime, ¿qué sucede?

Son Gohan miró al piso y suspiró. Sus problemas pasaron galopando dentro de su cabeza, los vio ir y venir miles de veces en un segundo. De pronto todo el peso sobre sus hombros se hizo más intenso y la sombrilla en su mano se tambaleó un poco.

— No sé realmente por donde empezar, maestro —musitó Son Gohan sin apartar la mirada del piso—. No estoy seguro de...

— Tranquiliza tus pensamientos, Gohan —interrumpió Roshi—, debes estar calmado o estarás perdido en tus pensamientos.

— Tiene razón, maestro —Son Gohan suspiró, intentó silenciar sus pensamientos, la lluvia golpeaba suavemente su sombrilla, acompasada por un ritmo difícil de seguir.

Poco a poco Son Gohan fue silenciando las voces dentro de su mente. Sin embargo, hubo una que no pudo callar, era apenas un susurro, una voz que no había escuchado antes por el alboroto de las otras, pero ahora estaba sólo esa y hablaba con total seguridad.

"Morirás, Gohan, el final de tus días se acerca y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo."

Son Gohan lo creyó.

Roshi se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de su discípulo. Pasó de la preocupación al miedo. algo andaba mal, muy mal. Quiso preguntar de qué se trataba, pero prefirió permitir que Gohan empezara a hablar cuando estuviera listo.

Después de un momento, Son Gohan comenzó a hablar.

— Usted sabe, maestro —dijo—, que la soledad es algo con lo que nosotros aprendimos a estar. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que en las noches frías de invierno no añoremos la compañía de alguien que caliente nuestros corazones.

"Está enamorado", pensó Roshi y casi se burló de él.

— Pero no crea que quiero encadenar mi vida a la de una linda muchachita que me atienda como yo merezco, preferiría no tener ninguna para poder estar con todas, como usted nos enseñó.

Roshi se sintió orgulloso.

— Hace unos días —continuó Son Gohan, pero esta vez habló un poco más bajo, como si temiera que alguien los escuchara, ¡como si alguien pudiera escucharlos a pesar de la lluvia!—, salí a caminar por la montaña para recolectar algunas frutas y quizá ir al río a pescar. Fui un poco más lejos de lo acostumbrado, ese día algo en mí quiso salir un poco de la rutina y explorar lugares que no había visitado antes.

»Caminé por varias horas, de vuelta a casa vi humo en la lejanía, pensé que era un incendio, momentos antes había escuchado una explosión o algo así, pero no le puse demasiada atención, pensé que serían algunas criaturas con diferentes puntos de vista teniendo una discusión. Decidí ir a investigar, quizá alguien necesitaría ayuda, también pensé que podría haber heridos en caso de que hubiera sido una explosión fuerte.

»Hasta ahora he estado pensando que no debí haber ido, por lo que vi ahí. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y creo que volvería a hacerlo.

Roshi comenzó a tomarlo más en serio. En su mente, la explosión y la gente herida le hicieron pensar que tal vez la Patrulla Roja estaba haciendo de las suyas en medio del bosque donde las autoridades no los molestarían. De ser así, ellos dos tendrían que hacer algo, quizá investigar un poco más antes de acudir con los protectores del orden, descubrir cuáles eran sus planes esta vez y acabar con ellos antes de que algo malo sucediera.

— Sí, estoy seguro de que volvería a hacerlo —repitió Son Gohan, con tono soñador. Roshi descartó entonces la idea de la Patrulla Roja, dudaba que a Gohan le gustara algo relacionado con ellos—. Había un enorme cráter…

Había un enorme cráter en medio del bosque. El caos dificultaba un poco el paso de Son Gohan, pero pudo encontrar la forma de esquivar todo a su paso, sus habilidades como peleador de artes marciales le ayudaron a llegar al borde del cráter. Alrededor, algunos arbustos se incendiaban, pero el fuego se consumiría pronto y no habría mayor problema.

Son Gohan se asomó al interior del agujero en el suelo, el impacto, podía decirlo por las marcas, había sido realmente fuerte. La idea de una explosión fue descartada, Son Gohan estaba seguro de que ninguna clase de bomba creada por el hombre podía hacer eso.

Rogó a Dios porque así fuera.

En el fondo había algo, desde esa distancia, Son Gohan no podía verlo con claridad, pero ahí estaba. Tras un breve momento de reflexión, se arrojó al interior del cráter. La tierra aún humeaba, podía sentir el calor del suelo a través de las suelas de sus zapatos. El objeto del fondo era una esfera blanca.

— ¿Qué dices, una esfera?

— Sí, maestro, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero eso era —musitó Son Gohan bajo la lluvia que arreciaba—. De inmediato pensé que se trataba de una máquina de la Corporación Cápsula, pero no tenía el logo por ninguna parte, en lugar de ello, tenía un símbolo muy extraño que ahora ya no recuerdo. Estoy seguro de nunca haberlo visto.

Hizo una pausa, a medida que hablaba, iba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, el temor en sus gestos iba en aumento y esto preocupaba a Roshi. Él conocía a su discípulo, estaba seguro de que Gohan no se espantaría con cualquier cosa. Pensando en esto, Roshi imaginaba qué estaba pasando.

Él sabía de la existencia de algo que tenía el poder suficiente para provocar la destrucción que Gohan describía. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo era que estaba suelto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, pocos sabían de su existencia, Roshi estaba seguro de que éste era el mejor de sus secretos, sólo él y alguien más sabían de su existencia. Por esto mismo era absurdo pensar que había vuelto, Tsuru no era tan idiota como para traer de vuelta a Piccoro Dai Maho, el sólo pensarlo hacía que Roshi se estremeciera.

— ¿Viste qué había dentro? —cuestionó Roshi, en su voz hubo un ligero temblor que Gohan no identificó.

— Sí —dijo, con expresión ausente en un susurro apagado. Cerca de ahí cayó un rayo que iluminó su rostro un segundo. Roshi tuvo tiempo suficiente de ver la expresión cansina y aterrada de su discípulo. Son Gohan levantó la mirada hacia la choza—. Estaba él.

Dijo simplemente, Roshi estuvo seguro entonces de que el reinado de terror de ese monstruo verde estaba a punto de comenzar, igual que en la ocasión anterior. La gente del mundo viviría con miedo y ni siquiera en sus casas estarían a salvo. Todo sería caos y destrucción y muerte. Los demonios seguidores de Piccoro rondarían por todas partes, saqueando atormentando y asesinando a placer. El sólo pensarlo…

— Se veía tan pequeño, tierno e inofensivo —acotó Son Gohan, congelando los pensamientos de Roshi, quien terminó más confundido que antes.

— ¿De qué hablas, Gohan? —interrogó Roshi.

— Del niño, de Gokú. —respondió Son Gohan, pasando la mirada de la choza oscura a la mirada confundida de su maestro.

— ¿Cuál niño? —cuestionó Roshi en un tono peligrosamente alto.

— ¡Sshhh!, por favor, maestro, lo puede despertar —pidió Son Gohan, intentando no subir demasiado el volumen de su voz—. Dentro de la esfera se encontraba un niño pequeño, de tres años, más o menos, de cabello negro e imposible de peinar —sonrió al recordar todas esas veces en las que lo intentó, pero era una sonrisa cansada, de viejo—. Lo saqué mientras dormía, busqué una nota dentro del artefacto, parecía una nave, pero no había nada. Entonces lo traje a casa.

Cayó otro relámpago, un poco más cerca que el anterior. La lluvia arreció.

Ambos ancianos quedaron en silencio. Roshi observó como el rostro de Son Gohan cambió de pronto en medio de la oscuridad. Pasó de ser alegre y jovial como siempre, al cansado y asustado rostro que nunca antes le había visto. Se preguntó entonces si la causa de su cansancio sería ese niño del que estaba hablando.

— Al principio pensé que sería buena idea —continuó relatando Son Gohan bajo la lluvia—. No podía dejarlo ahí de todas formas, se veía tan indefenso el pobre. En el bosque hay criaturas feroces, un pequeño niño solo no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, habría muerto en muy poco tiempo. No podía dejarlo allí.

Roshi asintió en silencio, los ojos cansados de Son Gohan demandaban a gritos un poco de comprensión.

— Sin embargo —dijo en un susurro apagado, las palabras se aglutinaban en su boca, pero no se atrevía a pensarlas. Eran ideas terribles, indignas de un hombre como él, de permitirse decirlas, o tan siquiera pensarlas, se convertiría en un monstruo, estaría insultando las enseñanzas de su maestro y a sí mismo.

Tragó saliva, tan dolorosamente como si fueran sus palabras lo que estaba devolviendo al oscuro agujero del que habían salido. No diría eso, ni siquiera se permitiría pensarlo descuidadamente, sólo le contaría al maestro Roshi cuál era el problema.

— ¿Alguna vez, en medio de la cama, ha despertado de pronto y sin sueño? —preguntó, con la voz temblorosa. Roshi no respondió, se limitó a tragar saliva—. A mí me pasó esa noche…

Esa noche Son Gohan despertó de pronto, pero sin sobresalto alguno. El exterior estaba tranquilo, demasiado silencioso para su gusto. A menudo, las criaturas del bosque se acercaban a su choza, curiosos, y Son Gohan los recibía de muy buen agrado, platicaba con ellos, a veces jugaban y los alimentaba siempre. Las criaturas del bosque lo querían.

No obstante, esa noche parecía que el bosque se había quedado solo. Son Gohan miró la hamaca a un costado de su cama, donde debía estar el pequeño Gokú, pero no estaba. Entonces se alarmó. Comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes, sin dar con él. Salió de la choza sin preocuparse por sus zapatos. Descalzo, cruzó el umbral hacia la noche y llamó a Gokú. Un silencio sepulcral fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

El viento frío de la noche le erizó los cabellos de la nuca y un mal presentimiento lo hizo estremecer.

Una vez más se sintió desconcertado por el extraño silencio que cubría el bosque. Llamó de nuevo a Gokú sin obtener respuesta. Supo que debía ir a buscarlo, pero, ¿por dónde comenzar?

A su izquierda, siempre es a la izquierda, escuchó un ruido, apenas audible, lejos de ahí. Son Gohan se puso en movimiento. Por un momento, avanzó en medio del silencio, después hubo sonidos nada agradables.

Los animales gritaron, todas sus voces estaban impregnadas de horror y angustia. Había gruñidos, el crack de las ramas y gritos de un niño. Esto último aceleró los pasos de Son Gohan. El corazón galopaba furioso dentro de su pecho. Su voz era un susurro angustiado clamando el nombre de su nieto una y otra vez.

Se detuvo de pronto.

Escuchó un fuerte rugido y un grito de niño, su niño. Después sólo hubo silencio. No obstante, no era el silencio lo preocupante, sino los sonidos que lo precedieron. El niño sonó furioso y la bestia herida, humillada y, lo peor, aterrada.

Son Gohan reanudó su marcha. Poco después encontró la primera evidencia del paso de un monstruo por el bosque. A su derecha, entre las raíces salidas de un árbol, el cuerpo destrozado de un animal pequeño. Por la cola, Son Gohan lo identificó como una ardilla. La contempló unos momentos, su cuerpo apachurrado por la mitad le hizo estremecerse, quien haya hecho eso, tenía una fuerza tremenda.

Siguió adelante. A su paso, el horror en él crecía más y más. Los animales comenzaron a ser cada vez más y todos ellos estaban igual de destrozados, con las extremidades arrancadas, las vísceras de fuera o el cráneo aplastado. El espectáculo delante de Son Gohan era terrible. Quiso irse, alejarse de ese sendero de destrucción y volver a casa. No necesitaba saber quién había hecho eso. Al otro día, por la mañana, volvería para levantar los cadáveres, los sepultaría detrás de la casa y rezaría por sus almas. Sí, eso estaría muy bien, irse en ese momento, volver después.

Decidido, continuó hacia delante, por el sendero de destrucción y muerte. A cada paso las escenas eran cada vez peores, tal parecía que jamás terminaría.

Llegó hasta unos arbustos, del otro lado había sonidos extraños, chapoteos, desgarres y huesos que se partían por la mitad. Son Gohan se acercó muy despacio, intentando no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto. Se detuvo detrás de los arbustos, escuchó con atención. Sonaba como si alguien con muy pocos modales estuviera solo dentro de un bufet. Son Gohan quiso mirar y largarse de ahí al mismo tiempo. El bosque estaba en absoluto silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran aquellos sonidos de alguien alimentándose. Son Gohan tomó valor del aire enrarecido y abrió el arbusto delante de él tan sólo para descubrir el horror.

— ¿Qué, qué había del otro lado? —interrogó Roshi, al ver que su discípulo no continuaría por sí solo. Por un momento, pensó que Gohan había descubierto a su niño siendo devorado por una criatura del bosque.

Son Gohan carraspeó y dijo:

— Estaba él. —un rayo rasgó el cielo nuboso, más cerca que los anteriores, el trueno no tardó en llegar hasta ellos.

— ¿Quién? —volvió a preguntar Roshi.

— Gokú, mi nieto —dijo Son Gohan con voz temblorosa—. El niño estaba de rodillas con las manos y la boca manchadas de sangre, delante de él había una bestia abierta por la mitad; se lo estaba comiendo.

Un relámpago iluminó su rostro cerúleo. Roshi tuvo que retener el impulso de retroceder ante el horror en su rostro, nunca antes lo había visto tan espantado.

— La bestia seguía con vida. Me miró, maestro, en sus ojos húmedos danzaba la muerte con su alma condenada, sufría, lo vi en su rostro lleno de sudor y sangre. Al parecer, el niño le dio una paliza, lo cual es imposible, ¡es sólo un niño!

Casi gritó, olvidando que debía guardar silencio. Ambos ancianos percibieron movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, miraron a la choza y un relámpago rasgó el cielo sobre ellos, iluminando el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Gokú en el umbral. Lo habían despertado y tal vez tendría hambre.

Roshi lo contempló sereno, a diferencia de Son Gohan, quien se estremecía de pies a cabeza. En ese momento, Roshi no lo percibió como una amenaza, era demasiado pequeño para serlo, sin embargo, las palabras y el temblor de Son Gohan le indicaban otra cosa. El niño los miraba sin parpadear, la lluvia empapaba su rostro y él ni se inmutaba. Sus ojos estaban cargados de algo que Roshi había visto antes y quería olvidar. No era odio, ni rencor. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una furia asesina que latía como un corazón enfermo. Roshi había visto algo parecido en los ojos de Piccoro Dai Maho, pero esto era muchísimo peor.

* * *

_16/05/14_

_Qué tal, no estuvo tan mal, cierto? Creo que... bueno, como con todos, siento que pudo haber estado mejor, pero por cosas de la vida no pude dedicarle el tiempo que me habría gustado dedicarle, pero igual, me gustó._

_**Sus críticas son mi sendero a la mejoráncia**_

_**H.S**_


End file.
